


Quinceañera

by DifferentChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, gen - Freeform, happy birthday pidge, pidge birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: It's Pidge's birthday. She hasn't told a soul and she misses her family. Normally they spend it together, enjoying each other's company. But now? She's all alone...or is she?





	Quinceañera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperactivePuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactivePuppy/gifts).



Dead ends. That’s all that they could find right now. Day in and day out Pidge hunted for her brother and father. Every lead led nowhere in the end. She sighed, looking up from the computer for a moment. It was just a little before this that Matt and her dad had gone missing. And Shiro. Was it really just over a year ago? It felt like maybe two years. Or more. Time in space was a bit more wobbly compared to time on Earth. It felt like time passed more quickly up here. Perhaps it did. That was a discussion for another day, a different experiment. They had already compared doboshes to minutes and ticks to seconds. She’d figured that out already.

Pidge stood up and stretched, checking her calendar to figure out the exact date. She liked to know how long her family had been torn apart. It was such a foreign concept to them, being apart. Even when her father was stationed in foreign countries, they were usually with him. They knew better than to separate her parents. They always got stationed together. And Matt had only recently graduated so even while in school he was close to home. Being the Commander’s son had some perks of being able to go home and visit his family for dinner and the like. Shiro got dragged along a few times, probably how he remembered her once she mentioned who her family was. Afterall, even if they knew Dr. Sam Holt had a daughter, they might not have known her name...unless her father didn’t shut up. Which was entirely possible.

April 3 was the date shown on the calendar, closest correlation with Earth’s schedule as possible. April 3...her birthday. Of course. She knew the anniversary of the Kerberos crash announcement. That was etched into her mind. Funny enough she’d almost forgotten her birthday. Actually, she had. It wasn’t like Matt was there to tease her about being one year older and no taller. Her mom wasn’t there to bake her a cake that, for once, wasn’t about being healthy. Nor was her father there to give her big hugs and smile, teaching her something new about science that she’d never learned before. It wasn’t about stuff like people always assumed. It was about spending time with her family. Colleen and Sam would still give her presents, but the part that she longed for most was their company.

Feeling little drops of water running down her face, Pidge wiped them away. Why am I crying? It’s stupid. It’s just another day. It’s not like mom could get here from Earth or I could get there...She doesn’t even know where I am...That made her feel awful. Dr. Colleen Holt would be missing both of her children and her husband. Poor mom will be all alone…Then there was her dad. And Matt. The green paladin had still been unable to find them. But she knew they were alive. Probably suffering at the hands of the Galra. It was dumb of her to worry about one day. How selfish am I? They’d be here if they could. I should be spending today looking harder instead of wallowing.

So Pidge got back to work. She wouldn’t let herself be Katie Holt, turning 15 as they hadn’t been on Voltron terribly long...but her mind wandered back there despite her best efforts. They’d celebrated Shiro’s birthday back in February because it wasn’t a leap year and it was hilarious because they called him a baby, saying it wasn’t really his birthday. Even Keith smiled then. Lance was in July, the 28th. Keith in October, the 23rd. They’d celebrated Hunk’s on January 13th before they’d left the Garrison. She’d gone but been a bit more distant. Next year she’d be better. They were a team now. But no one was quite the record keeper as she was. It was her job to remember all of these things. No one would know her birthday. And it was supposed to be that way. She scolded herself for getting distracted. No. Bad Katie. You need to be Pidge right now. You need to be working. Matt and Dad need to be found. I can celebrate when I find them.

After another failed attempt to focus, she smacked herself on the cheeks to knock some sense into that brain of hers. “Ok Pidge. Just briefly and then you really have to get back to work. Have your little pity party and then focus on your family. They’re the thing you miss most about today.”

Quietly, slightly embarrassed at the fact that she was even doing this, Pidge sang “happy birthday” to herself.

“Happy birthday to me.  
Happy birthday to me.  
Happy birthday dear Katie.  
Happy birthday to me.”

“Alright. Now back to work.” And so little Katie had to be tucked away in favor of serious Katie/Pidge, working on finding Matt and her father.

The mice, always lurking nearby, heard this and went to report to Allura. They had learned this word from their previous celebration for the one Allura called Shiro.

Scurrying off to the main bridge, they went to discuss their newest information with the Princess. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Ah, hello friends. What have we been up to today?” 

They quickly notified her of the news, confused about parts of it but informing her nonetheless.

“Really? But she didn’t say a word.” Allura frowned. Shiro had been embarrassed at the fuss but Keith and Pidge were quick to notify the others of his special day. Why was it not the same this time?

“Thank you. I will go speak with the others immediately. Could you gather them into the kitchen for me? I’m sure Hunk will be there. But not Pidge. I believe it is their custom to surprise one on the anniversary of their day of birth.”

“Coran, could you go get Lance? I believe he will be most confused as to the mice’s intentions.”

“Of course Princess.” 

And so the mice and Coran went about, gathering the remaining paladins. Shiro was easy. He knew the mice wanted him to follow them. Where, he wasn’t sure. They made an impression of Keith and Shiro laughed, walking over to his quarters. “Hey kid, the mice want us to follow them somewhere.”

Normally Keith would object to being called “kid” as he was 18 now, but he was kind of confused at the comment. “The mice?”

“I know.” Shiro replied, shrugging through the door. “I don’t know what’s going on either, but they don’t usually do this. I’m sure they’ve got a purpose.”

“This is weird. Are you sure?” Keith questioned, opening the door to see the mice standing on Shiro’s shoulders.

“As sure as I can be. I can’t communicate with them telepathically like Allura but they were quite insistent. What harm can it do?”

Grumbling, he shut his door and started to follow his mentor and pseudo big brother. “Probably enough if Coran sent them.”

Lance was much less challenging than anticipated. All Coran had to say was that Allura wanted to see him in the kitchen and he zoomed out of his room at an unusual speed. “Well that was easy.”

Unfortunately, Lance was disappointed to find the other paladins already there. Hunk had been getting ready to make dinner (it was going to be something complicated so he planned to start earlier than usual). Shiro and Keith came in together. And Pidge was no where to be found. “Hey, if we have to be here so does the Pidgeon. How come she gets out of this?”

Thankfully, before he could put his foot in his mouth any further, Allura stood up to address them all. “Thank you for coming so quickly. I apologize for the strange gathering but I assure you nothing is wrong.”

“Then what is it?” It was a question borne of concern and confusion. Keith was just as baffled by the gathering as the rest of them.

“Not to be rude Princess, but I’m with Keith. Is this a test of some sort?”

Shaking her head, Allura laughed. “Not at all Hunk. Keith, the mice simply informed me that it was the birthday, as you called it, for PIdge. And that she was working alone in the hangar of the Green Lion, singing to herself. I simply thought it best to inform you all given what you did for Shiro.” 

Now that was a surprise. None of them expected that of all things. “Pidge’s birthday?” Shiro questioned. “But she didn’t tell us.”

“Neither did you. I just remembered.” He wasn’t wrong. Their relationship was that of family so of course Keith knew about Shiro’s birthday and when he would celebrate it on a non-leap year.

“Based upon the celebration you had for Shiro I imagine that you have something planned already, but I was unaware so I simply wanted to mention it. Yet you all seem out of sorts.”

Lance was the first to own up to their ignorance. “We didn’t know.” 

“Pidge told me all of your birth dates when we celebrated Shiro’s last month. She wanted to make sure everyone had their “special day” as she put it.” Replied Coran, showing them the calendar he had.

“Hers isn’t on there though.”

“Yes I noticed that. She said she would tell me later as she said she was busy. Then we really did get occupied and I thought she would have inputted it herself.”

“Why would she not tell us her day of birth when she told us all of yours?” Earth’s customs were odd, Allura had figured that out long ago. “This is not making sense. Is this another one of your strange norms?”

“Not at all Princess. Most people bounce about telling us. Heck, Lance doesn’t shut up when his is coming up.”

“Hunk!”

“What? You don’t. I’ve been your roommate for years dude. It’s no secret. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“What should we do?” Parties and birthdays, celebrations of any sort were never Keith’s forte. He was used to just riding it out. “Maybe she doesn’t want us to know? Maybe she doesn’t like it?”

This time Shiro chimed in. “No, I don’t think that’s the case. Matt, her older brother Matt,” Because that totally needed clarification, “used to play up his birthday, making jokes about all the ridiculous things his family would do. They apparently celebrated it together, always. No matter where they were, even if her dad was in space they still found a way to celebrate through...less than appropriate communication means apparently. So this would likely be the first time she isn’t with her family on her birthday.” He hadn’t thought of that before. But the Holts were a very tight knit family. They’d even dragged him into things a few times. He had met Katie on several occasions but he mostly hung out with Matt or Commander Holt. Dr. Holt was often with Katie on those occasions. 

“I can relate.” Once and a while Lance would chime in with things about his family. He had the next closest group amongst the ones of the Paladins. Though Hunks was fairly close as well. “We always had a big fiesta. It wasn’t always an expensive one, but a good time. People playing music, friends, you know. It was great. Though the big years always had massive parties. Shit...how old is Pidge anyway.” 

“Language.” Came the stern Space Dad warning from Shiro. “But I believe she’ll be 15, based on Matt’s age.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” The group was startled by Lance’s exclamation. “We should celebrate! If we were back in Cuba, when a girl turns 15 she has her quinceañera!”

Blank looked came back to him. “Dude. It’s in like so many tv shows and stuff. But it’s true. A girl’s 15th birthday is special! And she didn’t tell us?!”

“She’s not Latina Lance.” Hunk pointed out, already going back to search for materials in their cabinets. 

“So? Let’s do it anyway! We should make it a big deal! Come on. We can all do something, right? It may not be a proper quince but we can do it! Plus, if she’s used to being with her family, then let’s show her what family can do: space style.”

While the pun was ridiculous, Lance was onto something. They all felt bad that they didn’t know, even though Pidge had never told them. She was more reserved but had slowly started to come out of her shell more. She tried to bond with the boys but it sometimes took a bit more work than expected. Pidge was very open with her family but outside of that it was a little harder to get to know some things. The Holts were welcoming, but as mentioned, very close.

“I’ll bake a cake! What do you think she’d want most?”

“Back when I was trying to get her to talk to me, she mentioned she loved peanut butter, but not peanuts. So perhaps peanut butter, whatever that may be?”

“Chocolate too. Matt always joked about Katie stealing his chocolate.”

“I’ll find her a dress!!” Allura squealed with excitement at the thought. It wasn’t typically Pidge’s style. The boys all looked at each other. Who would keep Allura in check? 

“I’ll help. And then we can perhaps figure out the logistics of this celebration while you search.” Shiro, the brave soul, sacrificing it for the team. 

Though Keith smirked because of course the gayest of them all volunteered. Shiro wasn’t a stereotypical gay man or anything. Heck, he was hopeless in the kitchen. But the girls wouldn’t let him get away without helping with things once they found out. So this wasn’t foreign territory. “Should be right up you alley.”

Blushing, he glared at Keith. “No more.”

“What do you mean?” Hey!!” Curious as always, Lance tried to get answers as Shiro walked away with the Princess. “What are you talking about?”

“Lips are sealed. So what should we do then?”

With a grunt and a pout, Lance decided he’d bother them about it later. Now it was all about Pidge. “We should decorate! Let’s go to the main ballroom and start decorating it! Coran, you help us find supplies!”

“Righto! I think we have some banners hidden somewhere about. Always have to have something in case a dignitary visits and you have to host an unexpected ball.”

“I, uh, don’t know anything about decorations really. It’s not exactly something I have a lot of experience with.”

“Pfft. Don’t worry. I’ll tell you what to do!” Grabbing Keith by arm and dragging him along, Lance boldy set off with Coran in search of things to make it look like a party.

That’s what I was afraid of.

“OK guys! Don’t mind me! I’ll just be in here baking! Why don’t you come back here when you’re done? So we can surprise her all at once?” Hunk called after his teammates as they all headed out.

The Blue Paladin gave a thumbs up and yelled back in confirmation. “SURE THING HUNK!”   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Pidge had finally settled into working, searching through data to see prisoner information. Hopefully Matt or her father would be in there somewhere. It would be the best present ever if they were reunited or she found something that would reunite them. No luck yet…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It took quite a bit of searching before Shiro would agree to one of Allura’s dresses for Pidge.

“Uh, too pink.”

“Are you sure? I thought it was lovely when I was younger!”

“This is Pidge we’re talking about. Have you ever seen her willingly wear or pick something pink?”

Sighing, the Princess acquiesced. “I suppose not.”

“Try Green or Purple. She’s the Green Paladin and it would match her hair.” There it was. 

“Of course!” Lighting a fire under Allura with more specific suggestions, the Princess came out with several new options. 

“Too revealing. Too long.”

“It’ll adapt.”

“Still too long.”

“This one?”

“Too poofy.”

“What does that even mean?”

Shiro made a motion of fluffing things out, pointing to the sleeves on the dress. “That. Pidge wouldn’t like that.”

“You’re rather impossible, you know that?”

“Blame Pidge. I’m trying to think like her. Her brother always used to talk about her and we’ve spent quite a bit of time bonding since we came aboard. I may not be an expert but I think I can help eliminate some of these.”

Rolling eyes now. Allura was always particularly feminine in appearance. It was expected of her and she liked pretty things. That didn’t mean she lacked a desire to do more, just that she wanted to do it in beautiful dresses. “Then you come look.”

A closet wasn’t quite the same sacred space as perhaps other areas of a woman’s life, so Shiro took her at her word and started gently looking through Allura’s closet. Quite the wardrobe considering this was just the Castle of Lions and not her former home. He shuddered to think how many she had back 10,000 years ago.

“What about this one? Simple, but still nice. And if, only if, she agrees, it’d be something that probably wouldn’t make her too uncomfortable.”

“Hmm,” the Altean muttered, turning around to examine the dress. “I suppose it would work. It’s not what I would have picked but if you think she’ll like it.”

“Definitely.” At least it’s our best shot.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Coran had come to the rescue with various decorations that could be adapted for a birthday party. He had helped them set up some before going to find a few more things that he suddenly remembered. That left Lance and Keith alone.

At first they worked together in silence, getting ready for the event, standing on ladders and hanging banners.

“Do you think you could gimme a hand here? This one won’t stay.” Not one to ask for help, Lance wanted this to be perfect for Pidge.

Given the unique nature of the situation, Keith came over, holding back any commentary he’d normally make. “Sure. What do you want me to do?”

“Trade places with me. Maybe it’ll like you better.” 

Yes Lance, inanimate objects have feelings. “Sure.”

As Lance moved to get down, Keith stood below the ladder. Unfortunately, due to Lance’s clumsiness, he got tangled up in the banner and came crashing down. Luckily Keith was more naturally agile so he caught Lance before he hit the ground. This resulted in Lance being held in Keith’s arms bridal style.

“Uh, thanks bro.” 

He shouldn’t be that embarrassed, but he was. A thought shared by both boys as Keith took action to stop his and dropped Lance.

“HEY!”

“Sorry. You got tangled in the banner.”

A low growl escaping the Latino’s throat, the boy untangled himself from the cloth and moved on to some of the other decorations.

The Red Paladin had no clue why he was so embarrassed about the whole thing but he was. Though he had a feeling if he brought it up to anyone else, he’d never hear the end of it.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally, all preparations were complete, including decorations, clothing, food, and cake of course. Hunk, with Allura’s help, had even managed to find something candles that wouldn’t explode in their face.

“Alright. So food is done, we just need to move it into the main room. Decorations are up.”

“Music is taken care of as well!” Coran assured. 

Shiro looked at the others as Hunk winked, acknowledging that he had a computer ready just in case this went wrong as Coran’s plans were wont to do sometimes.

“Now how are we going to get Pidge there?”

“Leave that to me!”Allura smiled as she scampered off to head to the hangar. 

The others just had to hope that Allura would not spoil the surprise for Pidge...or make her uncomfortable with the dress.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Clearing her throat, so as not to startle the youngest paladin to much, Allura stood in front of Pidge’s workstation with the dress behind her back.

When she arrived the teen was still working deeply, focused on the screen in front of her. The concentration on her face was so intense that the Princess was worried about taking her out of it, but they had all decided it was well overdue for her.

“Pidge. Do you have a dobash?”

“Huh?” Almost not responding, Pidge barely heard her. She was still a little distracted so it was easier to pull her out than normal. “Did you need something Allura?”

“I was wondering if you could help me out with something.”

But finding her brother and father was important...Though Allura didn’t ask just her often. So it was probably something only she could do…”I guess. What is it?”

Excellent. “I was trying on some dresses for an event that we might be attending soon. I know it sounds frivolous but appearance is very important. All of you would be in attendance and for the boys the dress is much simpler. But for the women, the process of selecting dresses can be arduous. To save you some time to allow you to focus more on your other activities, I went through my closet and found one that I thought might suit you. Could you just take a few dobashes and try it on for me? Tell me what you think?”

This was what Allura had in mind? Interrupting her quest for a dress?

“It’s for diplomacy.” The Princess added in hopes that Pidge wouldn’t question her too much. 

I get the feeling that she won’t go away until I say yes…”Sure Allura. I’ll try it on. No promises.”

As far as dresses went it wasn’t awful. Pidge actually didn’t mind dresses in and of themselves, if she got to pick them. She’d worn dresses in the past. It was just that a lot of Allura’s dresses were rather...complicated. Katie had always been a simple girl when it came to clothes. Or at least comfy. But this one came down to the ground. It poofed out a little at the bottom, not quite hoop skirt level but it was a tad rounded out. The bodice fit her quite nicely and thankfully Pidge had thrown on a bra that day otherwise the dress would’ve looked a little awkward with her nipples showing through the fabric, if it did that with these clothes.

“You look lovely Pidge! Try these shoes to go with them. Altean clothes will alter themselves so you needn’t worry about your small feet.”

Thanks Princess. So comforting. But she obliged, hoping this would be the end of it. 

“Are they comfortable? Can you move in them?”

Attempting a fighting stance, Pidge stumbled a bit. “I think it’ll take some practice, just in case we run into any Galra, but yea. I’ll be fine.”

Of course that was the reaction of a Paladin. Part of Allura was proud and the other half wasn’t sure what to make of that initial thought. 

“Can I take this off and get back to work now?”

Quiznak. Of course Pidge wouldn’t make this easy. “O but come. Coran would love to see you in this. It would make him so happy. I know he’ll see you later but please?”

Coran was like the Uncle of the group according to the Paladins. So perhaps he would have enough sway to convince Pidge to come along.

Something smelled fishy but it was like Coran to want this sort of thing...and Pidge supposed a few more minutes, given her existing lack of success, might actually refresh her brain. “Eh, I guess.” 

“Splendid! This way!” Allura dragged her off, leaving Pidge stumbling to keep up. The elder girl had much longer legs. 

Expecting to go to the bridge, it was a surprise when Allura led her into a dark room. If Pidge’s calculations were correct, it was likely the main room with the staircase. The ballroom? Was Allura going to make them dance at this function? Was that was this was? Practice for Pidge to learn how to do some dance in the clothes she’d end up wearing. She didn’t really want to do this.

“Allura…”

“SURPRISE!”

The lights flicked on and there were the boys, dressed up for her as well. Though none of them were wearing dresses. Unbeknownst to her there had been a few jokes about putting Shiro in one from Keith, but that was between the two of them. It had been lost on the others.

“What…???”

“Happy Birthday Pidge!”

Debate had gone on as well about what name to put on the cake. What name to use when singing Happy Birthday, when calling to her. But they had decided on Pidge. Yes, as Shiro had pointed out her real name was Katie. He refused to say her given name for fear of Pidge’s response given Matt’s stories, but Katie was the name she had gone by for most of her life. But they knew her as Pidge. She was their Pidgeon. Their tiny, fiesty little Paladin of the Forest.

They’d thought about real flowers for her but those were 1, hard to come by, and 2, she was allergic to quite a few as Shiro also pointed out. Hunk confirmed that as they had once had some in their room when they dragged Pidge in, from Lance’s family, and she started sneezing. It was ironic given that she was so connected to nature, but that was a different conversation.

“Feliz Cumpleaños Pidge! A los 14 una niña, a los 15 una mujer…* If you were in Cuba, you’d be having a Quinceañera today. We did our best to get a party, and I had Hunk make some things that we would’ve had. I don’t know what your family would’ve done but in my culture this is a big celebration. So we wanted to make it special. Sólo se cumplen 15 años una vez en la vida, así que ¡celebremos!”

“What he said. I baked you a cake! It’s chocolate and peanut butter. Or well, as close as I can get in space.”

“I helped Coran and Lance put up the decorations.” Just so she’d know Keith did something. He would’ve liked to have done more, but again, he was clueless.

“I helped Allura pick out the dress.” 

Pidge was silently grateful at that because otherwise she had a feeling she would not have been so comfortable with Allura’s choice.

Lance stepped forward and placed an Altean tiara on her head. “This was one of Allura’s old ones from when she was a child. For your quince you usually wear a tiara so I thought this was close enough.”

Then Shiro came back, offering his hand. “Lance said the first dance is usually between father and daughter. And I know your father isn’t here. Neither is your brother. But we will find them. Until then, may I be their stand in?”

Pidge was speechless. A rarity. But she had no clue this was happening. “How...how did you know it was my birthday?” She hadn’t told a soul on this ship. And while Matt might’ve mentioned it to Shiro once or twice, maybe even every year knowing Matt (because he was the best big brother). But he wouldn’t remember something so small…

“The Mice told us.” Hunk confessed with a sheepish grin. “They overheard you…”

The mice listened? Katie turned around and smiled at the tiny creatures, bending down to look them as close to in the eyes as possible. “Thank you guys..that was really sweet.” Strange, but sweet. Though lots of things were strange. They were on a castle spaceship fighting aliens that they didn’t know for sure existed months ago. So mice telling the guys about her birthday isn’t the strangest thing to happen.

“As I was saying Pidge. If you wouldn’t mind, could I stand in for your father and brother? Given that I’ve known you the longest, even if you don’t remember me. I remember seeing you at the Garrison balls with your family every year.” Matt always pointed out his baby sister, so proud of her. He’d even try and get her on the dance floor, a mission accomplished easier when she was smaller than as she grew.

Looking around at all of them, she smiled. They may not have known initially but they went to a lot of trouble to make this happen in a short time. And they all did something. “Thanks Shiro.” Accepting his hand, she followed his lead as he led her in a waltz around the ballroom’s dance floor. 

Maybe she wasn’t looking for her dad and Matt this second, but she would get back to it. They would tell her to stop and take care of herself for once. Maybe they weren’t physically with her, but they were in spirit. Her mom was safe back on Earth and she was doing this to protect Earth and reunite all of her family. And maybe she had a second family, one she never ever imagined she’d have. One that may not have known about her life before. One that may not know her as Katie. One that may not have remembered or known her birthday, but upon finding out, went to a lot of trouble to make something special happen.

As she rotated through the boys on the dance floor, even dancing with Allura to a strange, but similar routine, Pidge smiled. This wasn’t the birthday she had wanted. She hadn’t expected anything at all. But the thought they put in:

Coran finding decorations  
“Happy Birthday number 5! While not a traditional Altean celebration, perhaps this is more like your Earth ones. Enjoy!”

Allura insisting on a dress of hers (it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that one out)  
“O Pidge I’m so glad you like the dress! You can keep it! I don’t need it. I have others. It suits you so perfectly.” 

Shiro helping Allura pick out a dress, making sure she’d be more comfortable, trying to connect her past to the present  
“Happy Birthday Katie. Your dad and Matt would be so proud of what you’re doing. They’d be glad to know you’re taking this day for yourself.” 

Hunk baking a cake, her favorite cake  
“So I wasn’t sure if the combo would work with space ingredients, and it’s not quite like a Reeses or anything, but it’s not bad! Happy Birthday Pidge. Don’t forget to blow out your candles!”

Keith, clearly uncomfortable/uncertain about what to do, trying his best to help in his own way  
“Uh, Happy Birthday Pidge.” A boy/man of few words, but a big heart.

Lance, trying to bring his family’s traditions into things because she mattered to him as he told her when they swung around the dance floor.  
“Feliz cumpleaños Pidge. Una quinceañera celebra el momento en que deja atrás su infancia y se convierte en una mujer que puede mejorar al mundo. And you’ve definitely done that here, with Voltron. But you’re not alone. You’ve got us to help.”

They all added their own little touch and surprised her. She didn’t want to cry. It just couldn’t be helped. Though this time they were happy tears. Tears celebrating her new family. Because one can never have too much family.

**Author's Note:**

> *I’m having her turn 15 early in this fic/altering the age a bit because she lied about her age probably. Let’s be real. Haha. She probably had to lie about a number of things. It’s close enough.   
> Will do another version where it’s her 16th
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIDGE!!!!!


End file.
